The present invention relates to a wireless transmitter and receiver, and more particularly, to a pocketable wireless transmitter and receiver.
The conventional pocketable wireless device marketed can only receive the wireless information and generate a call sound without indicating that the received wireless information means any specific instruction. For the receiving person to confirm the specific instruction, he must ask for the specific instruction, for example, by telephoning. That is, the conventional wireless receiver cannot inform the operator of the meaning of the wireless information.
Therefore, it is desired to provide am improved wireless device for receiving the wireless messages and informing the operator of the meaning of the wireless messages.